


Greenery

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [377]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: cosmictuesdays Prompt: Parker and plants. Bonus points if she manages to get to the "indoor jungle" stage





	

The warehouse had been barren and sparse, the teddy bear and the shelf full of cereal the only indications it was the home of a human being and not just a particularly advanced robot.

Eliot realized, too late, how uncharitable those thoughts had been.  Because while the warehouse was where Parker retreated to to lick her wounds and rest, it wasn’t _home_.

Eliot wondered if she’d ever had one.

But this place of theirs was _home_  in every sense of the word, her climbing rigs now sharing closet space with their suits and shirts, her boots nestled cosily next to Hardison’s sneakers, orange soda and breakfast cereal now just pops of artificial colour among actual, real food.

Eliot trusted things that were real.  Their rooftop had been reengineered – overengineered, in fact, since Hardison was involved – to grow greens, bright shiny tomatoes and fragrant beds of herbs.  Parker had trailed after him as he had bedded in the soil, watered the seedlings.

Eliot wondered, sometimes, if she only went up when he was there, or if she took private moments alone among the greenery.

Her venus flytrap was still alive, lush and tall, moved up from their base of operations to fill a corner by the window.  Quietly, without fuss, other plants had made their appearance as well – basil and cress on the kitchen window sill, a peace lily next to the stairs, a bamboo palm standing guard opposite the coat rack near the front door.

Eliot didn’t touch them; they were Parker’s.

Her plants weren’t the only things that bloomed in this new home they three had made.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic of] Greenery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002477) by [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod)




End file.
